Un Siglo Sin Ti
by Dayanna
Summary: ¿Las vaciones de verano en Escocia, cambiaran las cosas para siempre? - Songfic


**Un Siglo Sin Ti**

Siendo una hermosa noche de verano, un joven cabalgaba entre las sombras ansioso, las utilizaba como refugio para poderse acercar a la mujer de sus sueños, hace pocas horas había estado con ella, había logrado cumplirle la promesa de compartir un picnic, pero por un arrebato, arruino el momento, lastimándola y haciendo que huyera de el, cuando lo que quería era decirle lo que su corazón sentía. Sabia que debía esperar pero la angustia no lo dejaba.

_Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí  
>aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que<br>yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
>se que piensas que no he sido sincero<br>se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
>pero quien me iba a decir<br>que sin ti no se vivir  
>Y ahora que no estas aquí<br>me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces_

Al llegar al destino deseado, una vieja construcción. Con la precisión de un ladrón trepando un árbol cercano el cual todas las noche subía, finalmente llegaba al balcón de su amada, con esto no pudo evitar recordar como la invito a que pasara las vacaciones en Escocia, deseando que aceptara para así compartir mas con ella, y al fin poderle decir que la amaba.

Viendo que el cuarto estaba en penumbra, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, agradeciendo que la puerta no tuviera llave entro al dormitorio y pudo apreciar el cuerpo femenino en la cama, con cautela se acerco y con cuidado acaricio la mejilla que estaba lastimada gracias a él

- Candy perdóname, nunca debí tocarte, pero el dolor por tu rechazo me nublo la mente, perdón pecosa – susurro para luego depositar un beso sobre el moretón que ya se apreciaba, ella se removió un poco, pero no se despertó, Terry se odiaba, estaba seguro que con lo hecho, ella no lo quisiera volver a ver y se lo merecía, pero siendo un moribundo se arriesgaba a una ultima cosa, con cuidado coloco una nota con una rosa roja en la almohada, la contemplo durante un rato mas y volvió a depositar un beso pero ahora en la frente – perdóname amor mío – le dijo dulcemente

_Si te he fallado  
>te pido perdón de la única forma que se<br>abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
>para cuando decidas volver<br>porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacio que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiando mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un día es un siglo sin ti_

Cabizbajo dejo la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Candy susurraba su nombre, pero no la había escuchado, mañana se juraría el todo por el todo y esperaba salir vencedor.

Terry llego a su cuarto, tomo su preciada armónica y toco aquella melodía escocesa melancólica, ya que así se sentía su alma y corazón, pero este guardaba la esperanza que su amada lo perdonaría.

Otra mañana se presentaba y un joven gallardo miraba el amanecer desde su balcón, sin saber que su amada también se había levantado temprano y apreciaba el mismo crepúsculo, con la nota arrugada en sus manos y unas cuantas lagrimas rodando por su rostro, decidiendo que hacer.

Cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto y alumbraba hermosamente el paisaje, Candy releyó la nota, era breve

**_Candy, mi pecosa:_**

**_Se que te extrañaras por esta nota, mas encontrarla en la forma que lo hice, se que no debí hacerlo, pero necesitaba decirte esto urgentemente: PERDON, perdóname Candy, perdóname por que en busca de como quererte decir lo que llevo dentro, y encontrando una forma, mi corazón me llevo a besarte ilusionándome, llegando al cielo y luego cayendo, debido a tu reacción que ahora entiendo, con esperanza, que solo fue debido a que era tu primer beso y que fue robado por este tonto, que como un bruto reacciono y te lastimo, cuando lo que menos quiero es eso. Perdóname pecosa, no sabes lo que me dolió ver como te alejabas, cuando lo que mas deseaba, deseo es tenerte a mi lado, por que par mi eres lo mas importante en la vida._**  
><strong><em> Se que te sorprenderán estas palabras, pero es lo que mi alma dicta y ya no puedo callar, con fe en tu buen corazón, y queriendo disculpar como se debe te pido por favor que me des esa oportunidad, viéndonos hoy en nuestro lugar, si porque donde todo sucedió es nuestro lugar. Te estaré esperando, hasta la eternidad de ser necesario. <em>**

**_ Tuyo siempre Terry_**

Al terminar de leer por centésima vez, el corazón de Candy latía entre asustado y emocionado, amaba a ese rebelde, malcriado y se lo diría

- Terry – susurro al viento, y este llevando la cálida caricia al castaño llenándolo de paz y de optimismo

El joven enamorado después de sentir las fuerza renovadas, tomo un baño y se prepara para su encuentro con su pecosa, monto a Teodora y cabalgo, quería galopar y llegar lo mas pronto posible, pero tenia miedo de llegar y ver que ella no estaba ahí, después de una eternidad, llego y para su tristeza el lugar estaba vacio, con desilusión desmonto, amarro a yegua a un árbol, camino a la orilla del lago y se sentó

- Candy, ¿acaso no vendrás? – dijo triste, pero se dijo que no se rendiría la esperaría hasta que el sol se pusiera sino la buscaría

Mientras Terry esperaba, Candy se arreglaba y dejaba todo listo para poder salir tranquila del colegio y también poder regresar sin problemas, estaba temerosa que Terry no la esperara, pero quería confiar que si.

Cuando al fin pudo salir, oliendo por ultimas vez la rosa, siendo pasadas de las 4 de la tarde, nerviosa y ansiosa emprendió su camino rápidamente para llegar con su tonto rebelde, y en el camino comenzó un monologo

- Terry, mi amor, no lo puedo creer, sientes lo mismo que yo, mi reacción no fue por desprecio o porque te hayas atrevido a besarme, sino por no saber si para ti solo era un juego o me querías y ahora que se que me quieres no te libraras de mi – estaba decidida

Después de caminar lo que pareció mil kilómetros, llego al lago y lo vio, su corazón se acelero, la estaba esperando, como había dicho, estaba sentado leyendo, de seguro Romeo y Julieta su obra favorita.

Terry en medio de su desesperación comenzó caminar de un lado a otro encontrándose con su copia de Romeo y Julieta olvidada ayer, como intento de tranquilizarse y comenzó a leer, leía solo la parte donde el amor entre esa pareja especial se hacia realidad, imaginando que así serian el y su Candy, de repente escucho pisadas, con el alma en hilo se levanto y volteo, sintiendo que ante el se presentaba un ángel, su ángel

- Hola – dijo ella tímidamente  
>- Hola – dijo el, para luego rápidamente acercarse y envolverá en sus brazos – gracias por venir pecosa, en realidad estoy muy arrepen… - no pudo continuar hablando porque la rubia coloco sus dedos en sus labios, y se vieron fijamente, trasmitiendo lo que sus corazones y almas sentían<p>

_Mil y un historias me he inventado  
>para demostrarte que he cambiado<br>ya lo que paso, paso  
>rescatemos lo que nos unió<br>que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
>solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones<br>pero quien me iba decir  
>que difícil es vivir<br>y ahora que no estas aquí  
>me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces<em>

- Te amo Candy, te amo – sentir el calor de sus cuerpos unidos finalmente, los llenaba de gozo  
>- Yo también te amo Terry, te amo con toda el alma – al decir esto lloraba, con estas palabras unieron sus labios, para confirmar su amor, el beso fue mágico, fue tocar las estrellas con las manos, al fin estaban en el lugar que era su hogar, por falta de aire Terry a regañadientes corto el beso, pero hasta ahí se dio cuenta que el rostro pecosa estaba húmedo<br>- No llores pecosa, no llores por favor – mientras decía esto limpiaba las lagrimas con sus labios – perdóname, mi amor nunca quise lastimarte, perdón, perdóname  
>- Terry no lloro por eso, sino de felicidad, de felicidad – sonrió como solo ella sabia y Terry se sintió mas vivo que nunca y también sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho<br>- Me alegra saberlo, pero quiero que me perdones – se puso serio - nunca debí hacerlo, nun… - Candy lo volvió a interrumpir, pero ahora con un beso corto

_Si te he fallado  
>te pido perdón de la única forma que se<br>abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
>para cuando decidas volver<br>porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacio que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiado mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un día es un siglo sin ti_

- Te perdono Terry – dijo después del beso, ella sentía que no era necesario decir eso, pero sabia que él necesitaba escucharla  
>- Gracias pecosa – al escucharla su alma se calmo, y uniéndose con su carrazón disfrutando de saberse amado, mas que nada saber que al fin podía entregar su corazón libremente – Candy mi corazón es tuyo, todo tuyo<br>- Lo cuidare con mi vida – él la volvió a besar – también te entrego mi corazón es todo tuyo amor – le dijo sonrojada

_Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacio que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiado mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un día es un siglo sin ti_

_Cuanta falta me haces..._

- Jaja, amor – el apelativo le encanto - Que lindo se oye de tus labios, mi amor – la volvió a besar, se estaba volviendo adicto a sus besos y también la hacia adicta a ella  
>- Tienes razón, se oye muy bien, mas sabiendo que eres tu quien lo dice - guardaron silencio disfrutando de su cercanía, Terry se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando el bello espectáculo del atardecer<br>- Quieres quedarte a ver el atardecer – le dijo dulcemente  
>- Por supuesto – le contesto, sin romper el abrazo se sentaron, sentí a Candy entre sus piernas y la recostó en su pecho, el apoyo la barbilla en su hombro y manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre de ella, en silencio, pero su almas comunicándose, disfrutaron de la tan bella obra, cuando el sol le dio paso a la luna llena, Terry dulcemente la voltio hacia el – te amo Candy, no sabes cuanto, y por este amor te prometo que será para siempre, que hasta en la eternidad estaremos juntos<br>- Hasta la eternidad estaremos juntos – repitió ella, y bajo la luz de la luna se volvieron a besar, sellando su amor, para si juntos escribir su historia. Dejando a un lado los temores y lo errores, disfrutarían plenamente de su amor.

_Si te he fallado  
>te pido perdón de la única forma que se<br>abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
>para cuando decidas volver<br>porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacio que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiado mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un día es un siglo sin ti(bis)_

Nota: Letra cursiva, letra de la cancion.

Cancion: Un Siglo Sin Ti de Chayanne

Guerra Florida 2011

Bueno amigas en esta ocacion les traigo este pequeño songfic, que presente en la pasada GF, con mi grupito Centinelas de Ilusiones Terry Albert, espero les guste

Dayana


End file.
